


Gold Rush

by mistyyygoode



Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Natasha tries to hate Wanda, Out of Character, Song Inspired, Song: gold rush (Taylor Swift), Training, Wanda doesn’t get it, first fic in this fandom, steve’s a horndog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: Natasha is jealous of her new co-worker, Wanda, without much reasoning. During training, Wanda confronts Natasha about her feelings towards her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Gold Rush

Natasha always wondered what it would be like to have another woman on the team. She even asked Cap about it once or twice, but when it finally happened, jealousy filled her whole being. 

Everyone seemed to be paying Wanda extra attention, more so than Natasha had ever received, even though, she had been around from the start of the Avengers. It still bothered her.

Before Natasha had any more time to think about her feelings, she quickly downed the glass of scotch in her hand as she heard footsteps heading her way. She looked up and saw Steve walking her way.

"It's late, why are you up?" she asked.

"Can't sleep, plus, I forgot to tell you that Tony and I were discussing that Wanda needs training. We think you're the only one who's right for the job. She needs to learn from another female."

Natasha tilted her head to the side. "Well, that's a little sexist."

The blonde man shook his head. "We don't mean it like that... besides myself and Clint, you have the best training out of all of us. You know how to train other women, Clint, Tony, and I have never really trained a woman. You're the best fit for the job, Nat."

The redhead sighed softly. "Fine... when are we supposed to start?"

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said before getting up. She set the empty cup into the sink before walking to her room.

"Aren't you going to wash the cup?" Steve asked.

"I'll take care of it in the morning, Cap," Natasha yelled before closing her door.

The night quickly passed, and Natasha was one of the last Avengers to get up. When she walked out of her room, she heard laughter from down the hall. She followed the voices, finding everyone in the kitchen and dining room area. Every man in the room seemed to be gawking at Wanda.

Natasha grabbed herself some of the food off of the counter that had been prepared for them by the chef. She filled her plate up with protein-packed foods. She grabbed herself a cup of black coffee and her plate before walking over to the counter to sit down. She sat, silently to herself as she listened to them talk.

Wanda looked over at Natasha, tilting her head in concern when she couldn't hear her thoughts. That was odd, she could usually hear anyone's thoughts, even Vision. Her mind was quickly taken from that train of thought when Steve started to talk.

"You're going to start training with Nat today, is that alright?"

"Um, sure..." Wanda said almost hesitantly. She wanted to get to know Natasha, but the woman didn't seem to like her, and she didn't understand why that was.

After breakfast, everyone started to get ready for the day. Wanda walked to her room, looking for what to wear. She wasn't sure if she needed her suit or something more comfortable to move around in.

And almost as if Natasha could have read her mind, the Black Widow stood in her doorway. "Put on what you would fight in. It's the only way you'll learn."

Wanda nodded as she grabbed the clothing off the hanger in her closet. "Okay, I'll be in the training room soon." And with a flick of her wrist, the door closed.

Natasha took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway and to the training room. She and Steve talked about putting the new Avengers through the worst so they were prepared, but she wasn't sure if Wanda could handle it.

"I can," Wanda said as she walked into the room.

"You're not supposed to be in my head," the redheaded woman said harshly.

"I can't help it. Your thoughts are loud when you're not blocking me out... hardly anyone else is here, so it's easier to focus on one person's mind only... why _do_ you block me out?" Wanda asked.

"My thoughts should be mine and mine alone," Natasha said as she started setting up the room. 

"Are you afraid of what I might hear?" Wanda asked with a raised brow.

"No," the other woman was quick to say. "You need to learn how to fight, we're not here to discuss your mind manipulation."

"I don't manipulate people," Wanda shot back.

"You don't? That's what your file says. I've seen it firsthand, Wanda."

The Witch rolled her eyes. "I only use my powers on people who need to be distracted... don't you know that by now?"

Natasha just glared at Wanda as she set her guns on the table. "Anyways, for fighting, I don't want you using your powers. I want you to know how to defend yourself without them."

"What's the point in that if I can use an energy ball?" Wanda asked, tilting her head as she watched the other woman walked around her in a circle.

"Because you need to know the basics of hand-to-hand combat before you know how to blast someone across the room."

Wanda kept watching Natasha closely. "Fine," she said as she pushed up her sleeves.

Natasha ran towards Wanda and flipped her onto her back. She smirked brightly as she held the woman down. "See, you can't rely on your powers to help you."

"If I could use them, this wouldn't have happened." Wanda shot back as her eyes started to glow red.

"No, don't you dare," Natasha said through gritted teeth.

The glow in the Witch's eyes slowly disappeared. "Let me try again."

Natasha slowly got off of Wanda and stood back up.

Wanda stood and dusted herself off. She kept her eyes on Natasha as she motioned for her to try again. This time, when Natasha went to flip her, she grabbed the spy's hands and swiftly held them behind the woman's back. "Like that?"

"That was better," Natasha murmured before yanking her arms away. "You can't let your guard down. That's when things can go south." She said when she caught Wanda staring at the doorway to the room. She used the opportunity to take down Wanda again, pinning her to the floor.

Wanda groaned as her back hit the ground. "Steve is back... he was thinking too loudly."

"What about...?"

"Doesn't matter," Wanda sighed before flicking her wrist to her Natasha off her.

Natasha raised a brow as she got back up. "What was he thinking about?"

"He likes me, I think..." Wanda shook her head. "I try not to focus on the boys' minds because they're basically teenagers with their thoughts."

"Tell me about it," Natasha rolled her eyes before getting back into her stance. "Come on, let's go again."

Wanda got ready to fight back this time. "How do you know? You don't read minds."

"I don't have to to know they want to see more." The Russian said as she ran towards Wanda and started throwing light-handed punches.

Wanda ducked or blocked each one. "It's that obvious?"

"Yes, you'd think they hadn't seen a woman in years."

Wanda raised her brows in amusement. "All of them?"

"Tony and Clint are the only two that don't gawk at you," Natasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Is _that_ why you hate me?" Wanda asked.

Natasha stepped back, hands dropping to her sides. "I don't _hate_ you."

"You act like it. You act like I've done something to make you hate me when I don't think I've done anything wrong." The Witch explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to look into Natasha's mind, but once again she was trying hard to block her out, which made it harder to get a clear idea of what she was thinking.

Natasha sighed as she shook her head. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then I don't understand why you act the way you do around me." And just as Natasha opened her mouth to speak again, she let her guard down this time, and Wanda was able to look inside of her mind. "You're jealous...?"

"What?" the spy looked up at Wanda to see a confused look on her face. "You—don't do that!"

"I can't help it!" Wanda said as she put her hands up in the air in defense. "Why are you jealous of me?"

"It's not what you think..." Natasha sighed softly to herself.

"Then tell me what it is."

Natasha shook her head. "It's stupid. Let's go again."

"What? No, let's talk." Wanda said with furrowed brows.

Natasha shook her head.

"Natasha, this is ridiculous, come on." But when the spy put her hands into fists, she frowned. "I'll make you a deal."

"Oh, really. What's that?"

"If you can defeat me, I won't ever bring this up again... but if I can defeat you, you have to talk to me," Wanda said as she put her fists up.

"Okay, fine, I'll agree to that. Are you ready?" Natasha asked.

"Yes."

Natasha ran forward, ready to wrap herself around Wanda to take her straight to the ground, but the Witch swung her leg and took her straight to the ground. The next thing Nat knew, Wanda was on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. She looked up, green hues meeting another pair of green.

Wanda smirked down. "So, tell me why."

"Where have you been hiding that move?" Natasha asked, raising a perfectly plucked brow.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve," Wanda smirked.

"Could you please get off of me now?"

"I don't trust you. Talk, Tasha."

The spy groaned softly. "It's not your typical jealousy."

"Okay...?" Wanda said.

"Have you ever... been jealous because you like someone?"

Wanda's brows furrowed again. "Like someone?" she murmured to herself as she got off of Natasha. She started to understand why the other woman didn't want her on top of her like that, if she truly did like her, that might make the feelings worse.

Natasha's palms grew sweaty as she stood up. "Yeah... it's one reason why I hate seeing the boys staring at you like that. Not only is it degrading, but it's annoying."

"Because... you like me?" Wanda asked.

"I guess," Natasha sighed.

Wanda was silent for a moment. "That's why you avoid me and don't talk to me? Because you like me?"

Natasha hesitantly nodded.

"What kind of backwards—I'm so lost." Wanda shook her head.

Natasha sighed as she shook her head again. "I know I could have gone about this better."

"You think? Why wouldn't you just talk to me? What if I felt the same?"

The spy rolled her eyes. "Right. You're in love with Vision, it's obvious."

"I mean, I like him, but that doesn't mean I can't like more than one person at a time." Wanda mused.

Natasha looked at Wanda with a confused look. "So are you saying you like me back?"

Wanda walked closer to Natasha, pushing a red lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled. "Maybe so." She said before connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

It took a moment before Natasha could register what was going on, but she easily gave in and kissing the other woman back. A small grin formed on her lips, breaking the kiss.

"Don't you wish we had talked sooner?" the Witch asked.

"I suppose," Natasha smiled even more before kissing Wanda this time.


End file.
